The Accidental Twin
by ChellieChu
Summary: Growing up, Amelia's parents neglected her in favour of her older brother, who was being prepared to become the king. Her job was to stand around and look pretty, and pretend that the family wasn't as tense as it really was. Cardverse AU with America and Fem!America. (suicide warning)


Born an accident and raised to always remember her selfishness was the princess of Spades. Subtle reminders littered about the castle, left by none other than her own parents, to force the young woman to seek repentance for something she could not have controlled. The prince defended and stood by her for a time, but he too left her in the end.

* * *

The young prince and princess cuddled together under a heavy blanket. They had always shared a bed since birth, despite the king and queen's wishes for them to be separated to allow young Alfred better focus on being a prince, while Amelia would be able to focus on staying silent and out of the way like she was supposed to. However, Alfred refused to do any of his work if he could not stay with his younger sister. For that she was grateful.

The door to the room was opened quietly, though it still woke the children up. The prince sat straight, automatically protecting his sister. A servant entered the room, looking apologetically at the children. Alfred relaxed upon seeing a familiar face.  
"Young prince, I have been sent to bring you to your lesson." He said quietly. The prince nodded. He turned and kissed his sister on the forehead.  
"I'll tell you about all the things I learn today, just like always, okay?" Alfred announced enthusiastically. Amelia nodded and smiled.  
"I'd like that." She replied quietly.  
"Princess, you may come for breakfast when you please." The servant nodded and left the room with the prince. He closed the door louder than necessary as he left; reminding Amelia that not even the few people who treated her like she was a human really wanted her.

* * *

Amelia heard her brother calling out to her from the end of the hallway. She wanted to turn around and greet him, but she was certain that all Alfred really wanted was to brag at her about some fancy new skill he had learnt that day. Meanwhile, she had been left to aimlessly wander the halls of the castle and question why she bothered to care anymore. Alfred's calls persisted, and Amelia eventually gave in. She stopped walking and spun around on her heel. Alfred barely managed to stop in time to avoid bowling the young woman over.  
"Amy, look at this!" He exclaimed, holding a sheathed sword out toward Amelia. "Father had it made for me!"  
"Very nice." Amelia said bluntly and turned away. She continued her walk down the hall, leaving Alfred to stand where she had left him wondering what had happened.

* * *

Amelia sat quietly in her room, a place where she spent a large amount of her time. Her mother entered, followed closely by Alfred. The princess stood as the queen entered. She wasn't surprised to see a scowl upon the older woman's face as she looked at her daughter.  
"The other kings and queens are coming for a ball." The queen announced. Amelia nodded, unsure of what the woman was getting at.  
"You will need to control your behaviour; I do not want to hear rumours."  
"Can't you just pretend I don't exist like you usually do?" Amelia asked bitterly. The queen frowned.  
"You will watch your tongue." She snapped. "We give you food and a place to sleep, as well as free reign over where you go in the castle, I do not understand why you feel the constant need to complain."  
Amelia looked to Alfred for help, but he averted his gaze.  
"Sorry…" She muttered to the ground, defeated. The queen nodded in approval and left, though paused a moment at the door.  
"A dress will be sent for you to wear when you attend. I will not see you in these filthy rags."  
With that she left. Alfred stayed behind a moment, looking as though he were about to say something.  
"Alfred!" Their mother called. Alfred gave Amelia a quick apologetic look and left after his mother, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"The queen is dead!"  
Amelia froze upon hearing those words. Her mother... The queen... Dead…? Indeed, the woman had neglected her in favour of her son, but was her mother nonetheless. Amelia sat on her bed and stared at the floor in stunned silence. She heard a knock on her door and looked up.  
"C-come in." She choked, standing up and straightening her already perfect dress. Alfred shyly opened the door and entered the room. Amelia's expression hardened upon seeing him.  
"What?" She asked shortly. "What could you possibly want from me?"  
"Amy, I..." Alfred began, but then sighed. "Never mind."  
He turned away and quietly left the room. Amelia almost went after him, but decided it was futile. She sat back on her bed and buried her face in her hands. Of course Alfred had only come seeking comfort; he had lost his mother too after all. The girl knew it was unfair of her to take her anger, which should be directed toward her father, out on him. She almost screamed in frustration, though the only noise she could make was a kind of broken sob.

* * *

The king pointed to his son.  
"You... Take care of this kingdom." He instructed. Alfred nodded, saying nothing. He then turned his attention to his daughter, who stood in the corner of the room. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but decided against it, and instead acted as though she wasn't in the room. She stayed silently in the corner for a while longer, listening to her father tell her brother all of the things she had heard him tell the boy already. It all became too much eventually and Amelia left, making sure to open and close the door as loudly as she could. No one followed her, of course. Alfred had barely looked at her since their mother had died, and the king, who was bedridden with the same illness as her mother had been, hadn't so much as said her name in all eighteen years of her life. Of course, what kind of good king would want to remember that he had another child, when his loyal heir was already right beside him, like some kind of pathetic dog? Amelia strode through the castle, paying no heed to those she passed; it wasn't as though they acknowledged her anyway. She had learnt to ignore her existence, just like the others who lived in the castle.

Amelia felt someone grab her hand and automatically pulled it out of their grasp. She turned to tell whomever it was to leave her be, however, the sight of Alfred's concerned expression stopped her. She tried to keep her expression blank, but seeing how her brother still cared for her despite how she had treated him truly meant a lot to her.  
"Amy... What's wrong?" Alfred asked, despite his hesitation, he was truly worried about her. Though, Amelia couldn't help but to be angered by his question.  
""What's wrong"?! You ask that as though you truly don't know!" She yelled. "We're twins, Alfred! That's what's wrong! All my life, I've been unwanted! My own father doesn't acknowledge my existence because he's too busy spending all of his time with my twin!" Alfred's expression grew more and more hurt as she spoke, but Amelia continued to yell despite herself. "You were the only person, the only one who ever defended me, but, of course, you abandoned me too! Except for when you needed to tell someone about how you had "oh so much fun hunting with father!" while I stayed here and did nothing! That is "what's wrong", Alfred. You are free to return to father's side now, you dog!" Amelia turned away as she tried to furiously blink back tears. Alfred said nothing. He reached toward her, though stopped and dropped his arm. He walked away in the opposite direction to his sister, hanging his head.

Amelia headed back to the room her father had been in and threw the door open, letting it slam against the wall as she walked inside. The king lay with his eyes closed, his chest rose and fell with each painful breath he took, but Amelia still had the repressed bitterness of her eighteen years of neglect, and didn't find it too hard to find the effort to not care for his misery.  
"I know full well you can hear me, and whether or not you choose to acknowledge it is up to you. For the entirety of my life, you have never once even said my name. Even on your deathbed, you still won't. But I understand why now. "The king of spades, who has power"? Take away your power, and you are nothing more than a sad lonely man who has never known love. You forced your own lack of compassion upon your wife and son, and look what it has done for you."  
Amelia turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The news of the king's death spread quickly. Alfred mourned his father's passing in silence, though the only thing he could think of was his sister's hurtful words, and the way she refused to let him see her show any weakness. She had avoided him like the plague for the longest time.  
I'll make it up to her... He thought as he headed to the throne room. Now that I'm king, I'll make sure she's treated right... Like a princess should be!  
Alfred opened both the throne room doors at once and walked through, hoping that Amelia would show for his coronation, despite how upset with him she probably was. The sound of the large bell echoed throughout the castle, and behind him, Alfred heard the same resounding calls of "The king is dead! The young prince must be crowned!"

* * *

The Spades girl stood atop the belltower. Her knuckles white as she held on tight to the pole beside her and took a step onto the ledge. She defiantly kept her gaze straight ahead of her, looking out over the east wing of the castle; now her older brother's castle. Surely Alfred would make a good king. She thought, wondering for a moment if it would be better for him if she stepped down. But what did he care anyway? After all, he never really seemed to care for her. Amelia turned, facing her back to the castle. The giant bell was now all she could see. She wondered for a moment if it would be rung for her, as it had for her father, and her mother before that. The princess closed her eyes and felt tears roll down her cheeks. An unhappy end to an unhappy life, she thought bitterly and forced her stiff fingers to let go. As she fell, all thoughts left her mind; save for the hope that she wouldn't feel the pain when she hit the ground.

* * *

**I was going to be like "man i hate killing her off so much" but that's a filthy dirty lie **

**Anyway, I wanted to write about my cardverse headcanons for Fem!America in a version of the AU where the hetalia and nyotalia counterparts both exist as like bro and sis.**


End file.
